Human Beauty and the Forklift 2
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: Human Beauty and the Forklift 2 is the sequel to Human Beauty and the Forklift which is Walt Disney and Pixar Cars fan-made story and it's where I grew up to 17 at 2011. It came from my dreams when I'm sleeping after I finished watching the whole movie, "Cars 2" by Pixar and Walt Disney. I still had a crush on Guido the Forklift as my true love like when I was 12 years old.
1. Chapter 1

Five years later until 2011, the black lemon cars were droving around the new silver lair. Finn McMissile used his four grappling hooks that are disguised as bumperettes, these hooks, attached at the end of strings, can be shot to reach an object at some distance and are strong enough to lift and suspend himself, giving him extra flexibility. He was hanging in the air and watched Professor Zundapp or Z with his spy camera that is located in the left headlight and used to zoom to see details. Finn whispered with his squinted eyes, "_I wonder what Professor Z's up to._"

Acer asked, "What makes this machine works, Professor?"

Professor Z which is short for Zündapp answered, "Ahem. All we need is a single living organism that has never seen before. In order to find it, we'll use it as a battery for this machine that can destroy World Grand Prix and the rest of the racing competitions so Lightning McQueen and every racer will never race. And then, we will kill them all."

Finn gasped slightly. He turned around as he was about to leave. But suddenly, he saw one of the lemon cars is using a flamethrower to burn him. So he quickly headed to the next floor. Professor noticed him and commanded, "Get him!"

So his henchmen are droving off to chase Finn. Finn drove out of the lair, but is blocked by two cars with flamethrowers. He droved to the right, knowing his way out. He used his grappling hook to swing upward to the roof. He droved faster and got off the building. He dived into the water and transform himself into a submarine mode which is used for underwater escapes. It includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels transform into propellers.

Acer said, "We let him get away!"

Professor Z said with his angry eyes, "Don't worry. I want that living thing to be found in here, this world."

Meanwhile at the Radiator Springs, Sally heard a phone ringing and answered it, "Hello? This is Sally Carrera in Radiator Springs. Can I help you?"

"Hello, Sally. This is Professor Harrison Suman. Guess what? Kristina is coming back here to visit."

She gasped happily, "Really? The human girl that we met her in five years ago?"

"Why yes. She's coming here any minute now."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it! Bye!" She droved out of her office and shouted, "Attention, everybody! Attention! Kristina is coming here any minute now!"

Mater asked excitedly, "Really?"

Lizzie asked, "Right now?"

"Yes! Everybody! Make a welcome sign! Hurry!" Sally exclaimed excitedly.

Then, Professor Suman and I in the cart with dome shaped window or glass hatch that is hooked by Professor Harrison's back, were arrived. I wore a teal blue and black sleeveless dress with black blazer, black shoes, my curly hair is now cut and down to my shoulders and it tied in a partial ponytail in a black hair bow. I exit it and run towards the whole gang in Radiator Springs town. I am now 17 years old and looking slightly different from my 12 year old preteen self. I smiled, waving, "Hi, everybody! I missed you all!"

"We missed you, too, Kristina!" They exclaimed happily as they drove over to me.

Mater approached me and smiled as he examined me, "Why look at you, Kristina. You grow up so purty."

I giggled, "Why thank you, Mater. I think you're a cute sweetie pie."

"Aww, thank you, Kristina." He smiled with a blush on my face.

"You're welcome."

Lightning approached me and smiled, sticking his wheel towards me for him to shake my hand, "Heh heh. Welcome back, Kristy."

"Thanks, Hot Shot Lightning." I smiled more, shaking his tire wheel gently with my bare hand.

"Hey, I like that nickname you gave me, girl."

"Yeah, I feel like an outgoing, sweet teenager." I smiled.

Guido smiled as he raised and waved one of his lifters to get my attention, "Pit stop!"

I smiled with a gasp as I noticed him, my long time boyfriend, "Hiya, Guido!" I ran and hugged him happily. He hugged me back. I smiled, "I missed you so much."

"Me too."

We released each other.

I smiled, "Remember my promise I made when I was 12?"

"Yes. You were right, Kristina. A promise does comes from your heart and it has to do with hope and wills. If you made a promise, then you will with all your vow or heart."

I giggled, "That's exactly what Hudson Hornet said, Guido."

Sheriff said worriedly, "But Hudson is dead already."

"Yes, I know. I saw him in the Pixar movie, 'Cars 2.' I missed him really." I said concernedly.

Luigi approached me and smiled with a gasp, "Oh Kristina, you returned at last!" He stared at my older self with his shiny eyes, "My, look at you. You grown up into a beautiful teenage girl with a cute dress and your new fancy haircut."

I giggled, touching my hair, "Yeah, the hairdresser cut my hair shorter when I was 13 before 14 since it was kinda hard to brush and take care of it. Then, I decided to let my hair grew longer since I thought it'll be beautiful on me again."

Guido smiled, "You're already beautiful just the way you are."

Flo smiled at me as she approached me, "Yep. You are thousand times beautiful in the whole wide world."

"But beauty on the inside is all that matters, Flo." I smiled.

Mater approached me again and smiled, "Hey Kristina, check out my moves!" Then, he made some karate fighting moves, screaming, "Hiya! Hoo-wa! Ya!"

I giggled more and smiled, "Oh Mater, you're so funny and cute."

"Oh thank you, Kristina. You're very sweet with that sense of humor of yours."

"You're welcome and thank you, Mater." I smiled.

Then, we all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night at Wheel Well Motel which turns into a popular restaurant, you can see four colorful Italian forklifts are playing their musical instruments. The green one is playing the accordion, the orange one is playing the lute, the red one is playing a tuba and the yellow one is playing the marching bass drum. Inside of this building, Luigi's uncle, Uncle Topolino smiled at his favorite nephew, "Thanks for inviting us to your party here at the Radiator Springs, Luigi."

Luigi smiled, "You are most welcome, Uncle Topolino."

Then, they both burst out their laughs. Uncle Topolino noticed me talking to two lovely Italian female cars. The yellow one that Luigi dances with and the light blue one that Guido dances with during the party at Porto Corsa, Italy. He gasped in surprise since he has never seen a human creature like me before. Luigi asked with his skeptical face, "What's wrong?"

"What is that strange thing over there?" Mr. Topolino asked, pointing his tire wheel at me.

Luigi turned around and saw me. He said with his sheepish smile, "Oh, this is Guido's human girlfriend, Kristina. She is very sweet, kind and outgoing." He called out for me, "Hey, Kristina! Come over here!"

I heard his call and approached him and his uncle. I asked, "What is it, Luigi?"

"I want you to meet my uncle, Uncle Topolino." Luigi smiled, pointing his tire at Uncle Topolino.

I smiled, "Please to meet you, Mr. Topolino. I know you've never seen a human like me. But let me explain it to you with my wiki in my iPhone." I headed to Safari in my iPhone and search "Humans wiki."

Then, I explained when reading this, "Here it is. Humans are known taxonomically as Homo sapiens, Latin for 'wise man' or 'knowing man.' They are the only living species in the Homo genus. Anatomically modern humans originated in Africa about 200,000 years ago, reaching full behavioral modernity around 50,000 years ago. Humans have a highly developed brain, capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection, and problem solving. This mental capability, combined with an erect body carriage that frees the hands for manipulating objects, has allowed humans to make far greater use of tools than any other living species on Earth. Other higher-level thought processes of humans, such as self-awareness, rationality, and sapience, are considered to be defining features of what constitutes a 'person'. They are uniquely adept at utilizing systems of communication for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. Humans create complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from families to nations. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. With individuals widespread in every continent except Antarctica, humans are a cosmopolitan species. As of July 9, the human population was estimated to be about 6.95 billion. Each human is any living or extinct member of the family Hominidae characterized by superior intelligence, articulate speech, and erect carriage."

I turned back to them and said embarrassingly, "Sorry for explaining too long because some of my friends or my family get annoyed by the way I talk too much. I understand that you don't know anything about humans since they're from different universe form yours."

Uncle Topolino smiled kindly, "It's okay, Miss Kristina. Everybody used to fight, annoyed and everything. I know you're just a bright creature on this world."

"Why thank you, Mr. Topolino." I smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back to me.

Lightning approached me and smiled, "Hey, Kristina."

"Hey, Lightning." I smiled.

"Wanna meet Francesco Bernoulli?"

"Of course I do, Lightning McQueen." I said, giggling.

Outside, Lightning and I exit the building until we saw Francesco is talking to his female fan cars who are giggling. We approached them. Francesco and the fangirls or fan girl cars noticed us and they gasped in surprise when they see me as a living thing that is never seen before.

I smile sheepishly, "It's alright, girls. I'm not a harmful human. I'm a friend of Lightning McQueen and the residents of Radiator Springs."

"See? We've known her in long time ago." Lightning told them with a smile.

Francesco went closer to us and smirked slightly, "That's okay, Lightning. And who is this lovely thing with you?"

I smiled in friendliness, "I'm Kristina, Francesco Bernoulli."

"Good heavens! How did you know my name?"

"Well, I did saw you on the whole movie, 'Cars 2' by Pixar and Walt Disney I watched before I returned here, this Radiator Springs for a reunion. I first met Guido the Forklift and then, Lightning and everyone when I was 12 years old at 2006." I show him a photo of me as a twelve year old preteen girl with my straight bangs and long hair.

"Wow, you look very cute when you were a kid. And now, you look absolutely lovely when you're grew slightly older." He smirked with a comment.

I giggled, "Yeah, that's what humans growing up into either a same or different people with some kind of appearances. It's how my look turned different from my preteen self. When I was 13 before 14, I had a new haircut since I know it was kinda hard to brush and take care of it. But, I decided to let my hair grew longer since I thought it'll be beautiful on me again."

"But you're already great, Kristina." Lightning smiled.

"He's absolutely right, ma'am." said Mater who approached us.

"Yeah, I know." I turned to Francesco and smiled, "Oh, while I saw you on TV, sometimes I don't like you when you're acting rude to Lightning McQueen at certain points. But later on, I like you for now when you're funny, friendly and cute. I used to thought that you're conceited and rude so my thought said that I'll like you better and more if you're nice and kind. Right now, I changed and started to like you as my friend or acquaintance."

Francesco smiled more and said, "Well I'm glad you like me and letting me join with your kindness and friendship." He then told me, "Oh, let me give you a thankful hand-kiss please."

I agreed and do as he say. So I lift my hand towards his lips and he kissed me on the hand several times. I smiled, "It was so sweet of you to show your respect, politeness and thankfulness, Mr. Francesco."

He stopped and smiled, "Aww, you're very outgoing and sweet for a teenaged creature like you. And also, thank you for saying that I'm cute, funny and friendly when you like me."

I giggled, "You're very welcome, Francesco."

Unaware to all of us, Finn McMissile spying on us at the outside of Wheel Well Motel. He is behind all the crowd. He saw me and asked Holley Shiftwell with his digital read-outs that is located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from the surveillance probes, "Holley, did you see that strange creature that has arms, legs and a long black hair?"

Holley Shiftwell is seen located near the phone booth that was used by Mater to talk to Francesco, Miles and the News Reporter on TV. She equipped with a computer that can analyze spy data. It uses an emitted hologram heads-up display as a screen and dual trackball platforms as a mouse. She saw a image of me in her on-board computer.

She said, "Yes, she is called a 'human' which is a living organism that can reproduce independantly of anything else. She must be the one that Professor Z is looking for. Definition for human, it's any living or extinct member of the family Hominidae characterized by superior intelligence, articulate speech, and erect carriage. It is known as Homo sapiens which is the modern species of humans, the only extant species of the primate family Hominidae."

Finn said in his digital read-outs, "Then, our mission is to protect her so we can keep her safe from Professor Zündapp and his henchmen."

"Got it." She nodded. Her on-aboard, holographic computer screen and the dual mounted trackball platforms disappeared.

Back to me, Mater, Lightning and Francesco, I smiled, "You see, Professor Harrison Suman is the best archaeologist who really loves studying humans, beginning with me. He's the one who sent me here, this world of cars or vehicles with his Human World Portal Machine ever since when I was a preteen."

"I'll say, that's very interesting, Kristina."

"Thanks. It was nice talking with you." I smiled.

"You're welcome. It was good of meeting you for a friendly creature." Francesco smiled.

I giggled, walking off. I sighed and talk to myself with my smile, "Ha. It's great to meet those new characters from Disney Pixar Cars 2." Then, I wondered with my question, "I wonder where Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Siddeley are. I bet I'll meet them soon or later." Then, I saw Guido and Luigi danced with the same female cars like they did the same thing at the Italian party at Porto Corsa, Italy. The Italian forklift musicians finished the last music.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the silver lair of Professor Zündapp, the lemon forklifts approached him. One of the lemon forklifts told him with an evil smile, "Professor, we finished created your creation, the living organism capturer named Grahana which means 'seizing, capturer, or grasping' in Asia, India and Hindu."

Then, Grahana the male darkest red, huge lifted truck with huge, thick, wheels with green eye on the left and red eye on the right, got out from the curtains. He has an evil grin.

Professor Z/Zündapp drove close to him and told him, "Ahem. Grahana, I want you to find the living thing that has never seen before. When you found it, I want you to bring it to me alive."

Grahana said with a scary voice, "Yes, my creator."

"My name is Professor Zündapp. But you can call me 'Z' for short. Now go." said Professor Z.

Grahana drove off and proceeded his mission.

Meanwhile outside of the Wheel Well Motel, Guido and I were watching the shooting star in the night sky. I smiled, "That shooting star is very beautiful and bright, Guido."

"Sì, indeed, Kristina. It is very beautiful and bright." He smiled with a nod.

I giggled with a blush on my face, "Hee hee hee. Oh, Guido, you are beautiful as the bright stars in the night sky."

Unbeknownst to us, Grahana in his flight form in the sky found where we are. He used his eye vision to scan me. He said to himself, "Hmm, I've never that strange creature before." He scanned me with his vision. Suddenly, the target lock on me in his eyes dinged repeatedly and turned green. He realized that I was a living thing that Zundapp is looking for! He grinned evilly, "I got you now, living thing." He flew towards me as his two pronged claw came out of his back and aim it at me. Guido was surprised and pointed out, "Kristina, watch out!"

I wondered, "Huh?" I turned around and saw Grahana is coming towards me. He scooped me up in the claw and flew down to the ground. His flight form transformed into a truck form. He droved away as I screamed, "Aaaaahhhh!" Finn and Holley saw us with their surprised faces. Holley wondered, "What is that truck that has the human?"

"I doubted that he's working for Professor Zündapp. Come on. We've got to save the human creature." They drove off and started to chase Grahana with me in his grasp.

At the dessert of Radiator Springs at Route 66, I tried to struggle in Grahana's claw. The deployable machine guns from one on each side of Finn McMissile's body and it was hidden in the side vent. They came out and he used them to shoot Grahana's wheel, but missed at times. Grahana stopped as he heard the shooting sound. He turned around and saw the pair of the British spies, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. He grinned evilly, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the two undercover spies."

Finn glared at him and said, "We've came here to protect that human organism you captured. Now let her go."

I gasped as I quickly recognized them, "Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell!"

Holley asked me, "How did you know our names, young lady?"

I answered, "I saw you two on the movie, 'Pixar Cars 2.'"

"Enough talking!" shouted Grahana. The blaster came out of the left side of his body and blasted the electricity at them. But they missed. Holley used her electroshock device which is a taser-like weapon that came out of the center of her tire and about to blast it at Grahana. Finn approached her and told her, "Holley, no! If you tazed him, it will also hurt the human!"

"Then what shall we do?" She asked before Grahana blasted the electric beam at them, but they quickly dodged by jumping backward.

Grahana roared, "Stay still!"

Then, the tire wheel sent flying out of nowhere and it hit the claw that caused it to released me. But it sent me flying far away.

Finn said, "Quick, follow that human!" So he and Holley proceeded to find me.

Grahana growled, "Who throw that tire at my claw?"

"I did!" said the voice. He turned around and he noticed it was Guido the Forklift. Grahana glared at him and asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Guido, Kristina's boyfriend. I won't let you take my human girlfriend named Kristina you're trying to captured." Guido snapped at him.

Grahana smirked as he got an idea. He said, "So you're the living thing's love, eh?"

Then, another blaster came out of the right side of his body and zapped the green beam ray at Guido's eyes. This caused him to fall asleep. The claw entered the vent of Grahana's body and the huge magnet came out from the top of his back and grabbed Guido.

Grahana smirked, "Don't worry, Guido. I bet Professor Zündapp will use you as a perfect bait for your human true love." He laughed wickedly.

Meanwhile, I landed on the tree branch and I grabbed onto it. Then, I let go and land to my feet without falling. I panted, "This is close." Suddenly, Acer and Grem got out from behind the tree and came closer to me. Acer smirked evilly, "No, it's not, human creature."

I wondered, "Acer, Grem, how did you know about me? Who told you that?"

Grem said, "It's Grahana the truck that caught you in his claw you saw. He communicated us with his digital read-outs."

Acer asked, "Anyway, how did you know our names, missy?"

I answered, "Well, I saw you two from the movie, 'Pixar Cars 2' where I saw you beating Rod "Torque" Redline up in the bathroom where he placed the device on Mater the Tow Truck. I know you two were working for Professor Zündapp for the evil plot." Then I finished my explanation.

Acer said to Grem, "Hmm, smart creature, isn't she?"

"Yeah, obviously." Grem nodded.

They turned to us. Grem said, "Anyway, we're afraid that we're going to capture you if you hold still."

Suddenly, Mater the Tow Truck arrived and beat them up with his karate fighting moves like he did to Ivan and the other lemon cars when he protected Lightning McQueen from being attacked.

I gasped gladly, "Mater!" I gave him a hug and smiled, "Mater, how did you get here so fast and find me?"

Mater told me with a smile, "With my new gadgets like I had the paraglider. Finn and Holley wants me to help them protect you." His smile went down and became worried, "But right now, you need to run safely before Professor Z and his bad guys will find you. Now go. Go!"

I said worriedly, "But, Mater, I don't want to leave you. You're my friend."

"I know, Kristina. Right now, I want you to go now. Hurry." He told me sadly.

I nodded. So I proceeded to run away. Later that midnight, I was alone in the dessert by the rocky mountain somewhere in Radiator Springs. I feel lost, lonely and helpless.

I cried out worriedly, "Guido! Everyone! Can someone help me? I'm alone in the dessert."

The boulder suddenly slipped off the top of the mountain and landed on me to be crushed. But I dodged by running. I panted as I got myself safe from being crushed. I was so scared. I continued to ran off. However, I became so exhausted.

I said faintly, "I'm so...tired...I can't...go on..." I then collapsed forward to the ground in exhaustion and fall asleep.

Unbeknownst, Siddeley descended himself down to the dessert's sandy ground and stopped. The door lowered itself down until Finn McMissile, Mater and Holley Shiftwell exited him. They found and approached me. Their headlights on their front bumpers turned on and focused on me.

Holley asked Finn, "Is she dead?"

Finn smelled me. He answered, "She is not dead, Holley."

Mater said, "She must be falling down into her sleep."

Holley suggested, "Then we should take her inside to Siddeley."

Finn and Mater said at the same time, "Got it."

The three pronged claw came out of Finn's back and picked me up. Then, the three of the spy cars entered Siddeley the spy plane. The door went up to closed itself. Siddeley then take off by flew off the ground to the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Zündapp's lair, Grahana arrived as he carried the sleeping Guido with a huge magnet to Professor Zündapp. He grinned, "Hey, professor, I got this bait for the living thing."

Zündapp approached them and look closely at Guido who is remained asleep. He glared at Grahana with an calm tone, "Why on earth did you capture this pit stop forklift of Lightning McQueen?"

"I thought he might be a perfect bait for the living thing which is his true love." He responded.

Professor Zündapp sighed in disbelief. He said, "I want to see for myself." He turns to his console and hits a button. A cylindrical device rises from a panel. The four pronged claw arrived from the console, grabbed the device and sticks it to the side of Grahana's head or top of the roof. A holographic screen projects from the device and it plays back images of his time. A collage of images rapidly scroll past. All displayed from Grahana's POV. He remembered he flew around the sky. His eye targeted at the tree on the dessert.

Acer shouted, "Is that the living thing you found?!"

In the holographic screen shows an image of the target locks on the tree and it turns red with a beep. Grahana shook himself, "No. But everyone already seen tress before that's all."

The screen scrolled to the image of the tumbleweed as Grem shouted with a question, "Oh yeah!? Did you found it yet?!"

Grahana answered, "No, it's the same tumbleweed we saw and it's old throughout the years."

Then, the holographic screen scrolled to the image of me with a green target lock on me which turns green and dinged.

Acer shouted, "What about this one you found earlier before you ordered us to capture her?!"

Professor Z/Zündapp's eyes widened as he saw me in this holographic screen with the green target lock on me. He turned to the lemon cars and forklifts and said, "That's her. She's the one."

Grahana grinned, "Yeah. That's the right living organism that Acer, Grem and I found earlier. But until then, that little forklift lover of that creature toss the tire wheel at my claw that caused to let her go and she disappeared to somewhere. So that's why I captured this dinky winky forklift to lure this living creature right into her trap."

Professor Z grinned, "Excellent idea, Grahana." He turned to Acer, Grem, Grahana and the rest of the lemons. He told, "Everyone, I want you all to split up and find this living organism. Be sure to bring her to me at once. And don't harm her. But you can harm the spies including Finn McMissile."

Grahana, all the lemon cars and forklifts saluted. With that, they drove off.

He turned to one of the white lemon forklift named Maximo and commanded as he pointed his tire wheel at Guido the Italian forklift, "Maximo, sent this prisoner to the dungeon."

Maximo saluted with a lifter. He went towards the sleeping Guido who is now on the ground, lift him up in his lifters and carried him off. Z said, "And be sure to lock the door to make sure he doesn't escaped once he wakes up."

On the next day in the interior of Siddeley, I was sleeping on the vehicle car seat or something. I woke up as my eyes fluttery opened. I sit up and looked around, wondering, "Where am I? How do I get in here?"

Finn appeared in front of me and responded, "You're inside of Siddeley, human."

When I saw him, I started to jump up in a startle and screamed, "Aaahh!" I suddenly falls back and my head hit to the surface so hard as I shouted, "Oof!"

Finn told, "There's no need to be startle, human."

Mater and Holley approached me.

Mater told me, "We found you sleeping somewhere in the faraway canyon last night so we brought you here for safety."

I asked, "How did you guys placed me here if you have tires or something?"

Holley told me, "We got our new gadgets that can grab or carry things including you." The three pronged claw came out of Finn's back.

I gasped in disbelief, "No way! T-t-this is unbelievable!"

The claw went back inside the vent of Finn's back.

"We gained them so we can use them to protect you from Professor Zündapp and the lemons." Finn told me.

I wondered, "Professor Z and the lemons were after me? Why?"

"Because you're the living organism that has never seen before so Z will use you as a battery for this machine that can destroy World Grand Prix and the rest of the racing competitions so Lightning McQueen and every racer will never race."

Mater the Tow Truck added, "And he's also gonna kill Lightning and the racers of World Grand Prix!"

I gasped in reaction, "OH NO! HE CAN'T!" I became so worried and cried, "I need to go back to the Radiator Springs and warned Lightning McQueen and all the racers including Francesco Bernoulli!"

Finn told me, "But Professor Z and the lemons will find you in there if they know you're coming back."

I asked with my teary eyes, "But what about Guido? Is he alright?"

Mater shook his head and said, "He just disappeared in somewhere so nobody knows where he goes."

I fell to my kneels and sobbed as I placed my opened hands on my eyes, "Oh, Guido..."

Holley told me compassionately, "Don't worry. He's still alive. He's okay. But tell me. What is your name?"

I sniffed as I wiped my tears, "K-Kristina. Age: 17."

Mater said as he patted me on the back gently with his tire, "Well, if you hoped that Guido is still alive, he'll be safe."

Later at the undercover headquarters in Britain, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater and I arrived in the laboratory. We saw the beautiful 36 year old white car that looks just like her twin brother, Professor Harrison Suman, silver eyes and red lips. Her name is Aalina Suman.

Finn said, "Good morning, Aalina."

Aalina grinned with a British accent, "Good morning, Finn, Holley and Mater." She then noticed me. She questioned, "And who is this creature?"

I smiled pleasantly, "I'm Kristina, Aalina."

She approached me and asked, "And why are you here?"

"Well, yesterday, I've came here for a visit just to reunited my boyfriend, Guido, Lightning McQueen and the rest of my friends in Radiator Springs. Then, that giant truck with huge wheels and claw just came and carried me off. So Finn, Holley and Mater protected me until I found the tire that hits the claw that flung me away in the sky and I landed safely until I end up lost in the canyon." I explained with a worried face.

Aalina suggested, "That truck with a huge wheels was Grahana, meaning 'seizing, capturer, or grasping' in Asia, India and Hindu. He is created by Professor Zündapp and used Grahana to captured you and destroy Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater. And speaking of those two spies, I know Leland Turbo and Rod "Torque" Redline were killed by who are killed by Z and his lemons."

I gasped, "How did you know everything?"

Aalina answered, "I used to be a undercover spy until I was retired after three years and became a chief of this undercover headquarters. I turned invisible and know how did they killed." The screen came out of the floor and show the image of Leland that compacted into a cube. There are his compacted remains, showing his grill and license plate.

I gasped as this part brought my memory up.

Aalina told, "First, Leland was compacted into a cube by Acer and Grem." The screen image scrolled to where Torque died from the spontaneous combustion after he is pumped with the fuel "Allinol" that is exposed to an electro-magnetic pulse. "And finally, Rod is killed by the combustion of the Allinol from the electro-magnetic pulse."

The screen turned off itself and went back to the floor.

Holley asked her, "Uh, excuse me, Aalina. Where shall we take Kristina to the safest place so Professor Z wouldn't find her?"

"I don't know. I know Professor Zündapp and his henchmen have got up their sleeves." Aalina answered. Before she knows a little, Professor Z and Grahana arrived behind us. We turned around and surprised.

Mater shouted, "Oh no! It's Professor Z!"

Aalina demanded, "Stay back, Finn, Holley, Mater and Kristina!" We do as we told. We ran away from Z and Grahana.

Aalina drove backward and push the button with her tire.

The barrier appeared to trapped those two bad guys.

Aalina said to me, "Don't worry, young lady. They won't get you."

Professor Z yelled, "What is the meaning of this, woman!?"

"Now get out before I get mad!" yelled Aalina.

Grahana turned to me with a grin, "So, living thing, do you want to know where your precious loving forklift, Guido is?"

I cried worriedly with my clasped hands, "Yes! Please!"

Professor Z smirked evilly, "Grahana captured him who is trying to save you by tossing the tire at his claw. As you can see, he lies within my lair. But don't worry, he's safe in the dungeon."

I gasped, "No...Guido..."

Both Z and Grahana laughed evilly as they disappeared by their gadgets, the teleportation flashing light on their roofs. The barrier faded away.

I became so determined as I placed my fist on my chest, said, "I can't let that happen to Guido. I've gotta go save him."

Mater said to me worriedly, "But Kristina, Professor Z is too dangerous and evil for you to handle. He has big brain so he can use some of his easy tricks. You're fragile as a flower!"

Aalina turned to Mater, "Mater, perhaps she knows what to do."

I suggested, "Aalina's right. I'm going to where Professor Z held Guido in hostage...with my new friends who can help me; Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater."

Aalina said, "Very well then. For now on, you may proceed your mission." She turned to the trio of the spies, "As for you three spies, if anything bad happens to her, be sure that you'll protect her from Zündapp and his lemons. You mustn't tell anyone that Kristina is the only living thing that has never seen before. Some people may be either Zündapp or any bad guys in their disguises. You can use one of your gadget to scan whether they're innocent strangers or bad guys that are coming to claim Kristina. Now, is that clear to you?"

All of us nodded, "Yes."

"Now go. And do be careful." said Aalina.

So the four of us exited the lab to proceeded our mission to hide from Zündapp, Grahana and his lemons, and rescuing Guido the Italian forklift.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the spy train who works for Finn McMissile named Stephenson, I was standing in the white area where the robot hand gave me a wristwatch with an orange sphere button on it to me. I took it and put it on my wrist.

I asked, "What's this?"

Holley Shiftwell replied, "It's an transformative watch that helps you shapeshift into different forms like an alien, car or anything."

I asked when I was about to push the button on my wrist, "You mean like this?" I immediately press it. I suddenly glow white and my human self transformed into a dark blue female forklift. I amazed with my widened eyes, "Wow! I look like a female version of my boyfriend, Guido!"

Mater giggled, "Heh heh heh. You're surely are, Kristina."

Finn explained as he approached me, "This disguise will hide your true identity so Professor Z and his lemons will never recognized you. As long as you are safe, we'll protect you from harm."

I added with my determined face, "And we're gonna rescue Guido as soon as possible." I became worried, "I hope he'll be alright if he's safe."

Mater pointed out, "Uh, by the way, there's a same watch on your right lifter."

He was right as I look at my right lifter and the transformative watch is still on. I turned to Finn and asked, "Uh, Finn, what will happen if I take if off or when it gets broken?"

He told me, "Then you'll be back to who you truly are; your human self."

"Then I had to be extremely careful." I said, looking at it on my right lifter.

Meanwhile at the Casa Della Tires store in Radiator Springs, Lightning read the letter on the floor as Luigi, Ramone, Sheriff, Sarge and Sally watched it.

Lightning read:

"_Dear friends at Radiator Springs,_

I'm sorry that I'm leaving without saying goodbye. I had an important mission with Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell is to protect Kristina who is a living organism that has never seen before from Professor Zündapp and his henchmen were after. We'll be back as soon as we're done.

From your best buddy, Mater."

Luigi whimpered with his verge of tears.

Ramone shifted his eyes at Luigi and asked with his concern, "Hey, Luigi, why are you crying?"

"My best friend, Guido disappeared yesterday and he hasn't come back. I-I don't know what happened to him." Luigi said with his teary eyes.

Sheriff said, "Well, don't you worry. The rest of us will find Guido. Besides, I got the GPS with me."

Lightning said worriedly, "Well, as long as Mater and the others were survived, they'll be safe."

Later at Paris, France, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater the Tow Truck and I in forklift form drove on the street. I look to the left and I saw an Eiffel Tower with my amazed face. Then, we drove over the bridge where I noticed the car couple: the pink female car and the red male car kissed each other on the lips. I smiled at them when seeing the romantic moment. At the alleyway, I looked around as I follow behind Mater and the tag of the British spies.

I said, "Guido doesn't seem to be here since Professor Z and that creepy monstrous what's-his-name hid him."

Finn added, "It's Grahana."

"Thank you, Finn." I said to him with my eyes shifted at him.

Holley told, "Aalina said that we should not tell anyone about you, Kristina. Any of them can be disguised by Zündapp or either one of his bad guys so they can trick us easily."

I said, "Right."

We all stopped by the marketplace. Finn turned to us, "Mater, Kristina, we're not here to go shopping."

"Right." Mater said as my eyes shifted at him.

"Right now, we're taking Kristina to see Tomber." said Finn.

Suddenly, we found Grem and Acer who arrived in front of us. I cried with my shocked face, "Oh no! It's Grem and Acer!"

Finn said as he defended me, "We got your back, Kristina."

Holley used her electroshock device which is a taser-like weapon that came out of the center of her tire and about to blast it at Grem to tazed him until he tipped over and knocked out.

Mater used his karate fighting skills to punch Acer with his left front tire and then he kicked him to sent him flying backward. I proceeded to help those spies and especially Mater. I put my lifters under Acer and toss him up high by lift up my lifters upward rapidly. Then, he hit to the ground and is knocked out.

Mater winked at me and smiled, "Nice move, Kristina."

I winked back at him, "Thanks, Mater. Luckily I learned that from Guido." My smile went down and said, "Anyway, let's get out of here!"

Finn, Holley, Mater and I drove away from the knocked out Grem and Acer.

Later somewhere in the green open area Paris, France, Holley equipped with a computer that can analyze spy data. It uses an emitted hologram heads-up display as a screen and dual trackball platforms as a mouse. She saw a world map in her on-board computer. I look at the holographic screen and asked, "Where are we going, Holley?"

"To where Professor Z held your boyfriend, Guido in hostage."

We can see the red dot somewhere in the map. The cursor touched the red dot and revealed the silver geodesic dome with an USA flag.

I asked, "What's that?"

Finn told me, "It's the lair of Professor Z. That's where I got there and spied on them to hear his evil plan. But right now, we need to get in Stephenson the train so he knows where to find Z's lair and we'll help you rescue Guido."

I nodded, "Right. Let's go."

We drove off.

Unbeknownst to me and the trio of the spies, Grahana is hiding in the huge bush and he was spying on us all along. He had a radar or detector that is attached on the side of his head. He grinned evilly, "I found you now, living thing in that forklift form. I hear one of your undercover friends said your boyfriend, Guido. That makes me obviously find out who you truly are and you can't hide your identity from me." He chuckled sinisterly.


	6. Chapter 6

Later, Stephenson the train is taking us to somewhere. Inside, I was sucking the can of oil with my straw sadly. I look at the window to look at the sky. My thought said, "_Don't worry, Guido. We'll save you as soon as we can._"

Meanwhile outside, Grahana jumped on the railway track behind Stephenson and transformed into a diesel train engine with a roof-top grabber. He drove faster after him with me in forklift form, Mater, Holley, and Finn with an evil chuckle. His claw went closer to the back of Stephenson to bang it which caused Stephenson to yowled, "Yeow!"

Inside, I gasped, "What was that?"

Outside, the camera got out of the vent on the roof of Stephenson and it look at Grahana in diesel train form. Inside, Mater, Holley, Finn and I look at the screen and he said, "It's Grahana! He turned into a diesel train engine!"

I groaned, "Not again!"

Finn said, "Don't worry, Kristina. We got you covered." He drove off straight to the door. He pushed the floor button with his tire and the door raised itself. He faced Grahana who chuckled, "Well, if it isn't the pesky Finn McMissile."

"I maybe pesky alright." Finn said with a glare. He then used his deployable machine guns that are in one on each side, hidden in the side vent. He shoot at Grahana's face, but however, no effect on him.

Grahana smiled evilly, "You think you can shoot me with your machine guns, Finn?" He raised his claw and said, "Say hello to my claw." His claw plunged towards Finn to pinch him, but Finn quickly dodged by jumping backward.

Grahana laughed evilly before he demanded, "Now, give me the human girl."

I arrived next to Finn and I shook the spray can up and down at Grahana as I yelled, "You'll be sorry for this!" I spray it right into Grahana's eyes and he screamed, "Aaaaaahhhh!" This is actually a pepper spray I'm using.

Grahana kept screaming painfully with his tight closed eyes and yelled, "My eyes! I can't see!"

His diesel engine form reverted to his normal self. He then tipped over and rolled down the hill. Finn, Holley Shiftwell, Mater and I were watching him rolled over until he stopped. He is now wrecked and injured. He only said, "Ow..."

I shouted with a teasing smile, "See ya later, Grahana!"

Mater smiled at me as he tipped gently to my tire wheel, "That's right, Kristina. You did it. You beat him."

I blew raspberry at the wrecked Grahana with my tongue. We went back to where we are as the door lowered itself.

Meanwhile in the lair of Professor Zündapp, Professor Z saw the screen with the image of the wrecked Grahana and he growled, "No! Grahana is wrecked."

He turned to Maximo the white lemon forklift, "Maximo, gather all the lemon forklifts with you and I need you all to repair Grahana immediately. And also, healed his eyesight."

Maximo saluted and drove away. Professor Z turned back to the screen's image of me in forklift form, Finn, Holley and Mater. He growled with his squinted eyes, "You spies are going to have to pay the price if you don't hand me the human organism. And especially, I'll finished with that new, blue forklift spy of yours." He doesn't realized that the blue forklift is me since Grahana didn't tell him.

Later, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater and I in forklift form exited Stephenson. We look at the island with Professor Zundapp's lair faraway from us. Finn told, "That's the same lair where I spied on Zundapp and his lemons to listen to their evil plot.

I said as I became determined, "Yes. Guido is counting on us and he needs help." Suddenly, we were surrounded by Grem, Acer and the rest of the colorful lemon cars who are glaring at us. Acer and Grem are somehow repaired.

I said in fear, "Uh-oh. We got company."

Holley Shiftwell used her electroshock device which is a taser-like weapon that came out of the center of her tire and about to blast it at Grem to tazed him. But he dodged by jumping aside and it went back to her center of the tire wheel.

I said as I shook the pepper spray can, "I can handle them myself." I sprayed at the rest of the lemon cars to have their eyes burned by this chemical. Next, Mater's turn to beat up the rest of the lemon cars. Then, this spray can ran out as I shake it. I gasped. My eyes shifted to the right to look at Grem who spins himself to the left to swat me. Then, Acer charged and hit me on my left side of my forklift body with a front bumper. I got rolled over in sideways on the ground, looking wrecked and stopped. My right side laid on the ground and I've been knocked out, injured.

Finn, Holley and Mater gasped and terrified. Mater growled angrily with his gritted teeth and screamed. He then punched Acer in the front bumper and his back wheel kicks Grem to sent him flying backward. His dangling hook got under Acer's bumper. Mater spins himself around to sent him flying in the air who screamed, "Whoooaaa!"

Then, the fight is over. Mater panted angrily. Holley smiled at him, "Well done, Mater. You beat them all."

"Yep. You are a brave spy of all." Finn smiled.

Mater look at me with his sad verge of tears and said, "But...Kristina..." I was still knocked out and wrecked due to the fight.

Mater drove slowly towards me. He then noticed my transformative watch is damaged when Acer and Grem beat me up with a gasp. The orange button that glows started to fade. My forklift body began glowing white and stared to change shape. When the glowing faded, a human was in my place. My eyes fluttered open and my eyes look at Mater, Finn and Holley who looked at me worriedly. They smile in relief

Mater said, "Kristina, you're alive."

I got up slowly and feeling a little hurt. I said, "Of course I'm alive. It was just Grem and Acer who beat me up." I took off the transformative watch and toss it aside. I became determined and persevered as I stood straightly in heroic way. I said, "However, I'm not giving up until we saved Guido the one who I truly loved."

They all smiled at me and we ran off to continue our mission.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile in the lair, Professor Zündapp watched his forklift workers repaired Grahana and healed his eyesight. Grahana smiled, "Thank you, workers."

Zündapp look at him, "So, Grahana, any sign of the human girl?"

He nodded, "Yes, master. That human girl is really a blue forklift that was with Finn and his undercover friends. She can transformed into it with that wristwatch she's wearing."

Z gasped as he realized this, "What?! That forklift spy is really a human organism?"

"Yes, indeed."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier before my lemons finished her?"

"I tried to tell you before she sprayed my eyes with a pepper spray, I tipped over to the hill and I got wrecked." Grahana explained.

Z sighed as he turned away from him, "Ha, things just get worst than I thought."

Grem and Acer who look wrecked, arrived.

Grahana drove over to them and asked, "Grem, Acer, where did you see Finn and the spies that are with the blue forklift who is really the human girl we're looking?"

Grem answered, "They're at the island faraway from here."

Acer answered, "And they're heading your way."

He turned to the lemon cars and forklifts. He proclaimed, "Men, I want you all to go out, split up and think smarter to dispose those spies. And...we cannot let that human girl get away. So she, otherwise, must be captured...alive!"

All the lemons nodded.

Z said, "And don't harm her. She is fragile as a flower." He drove to the floor button that is near the door. He push it with his left tire and the door slide opened. He exclaimed, "Now go!"

All of them, including Grahana exit.

Few minutes later, we're walking on the bridge and we're almost there to the lair of Professor Zündapp. I said in a huff, but with a calm tone, "We're almost there."

Mater said as he realized something, "Uh-oh."

Holley asked, "What's wrong, Mater?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this. It looks like we got company." Mater said in fear.

He was right. The lemon cars and forklifts arrived as they drove forward in front of the four of us with their glares. I pick up the tree branch and point it at them. I cried, "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Mater whispered to me, "Let me do this for you." He turned to the lemons and said in a heroic tone, "Alright then, you men. Were you working for Professor Z? Or were you just here to bullied us?"

Grem growled, "I don't like his tone of voice."

Acer growled, "Yeah, let's snatch that human organism, get rid of those spies and let's get out of here."

"Good idea, Acer." Grem nodded.

Suddenly, each two pronged claw came out from the back of their vehicle bodies. Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater and I back away from them. Finn's grabber came out of his back, grabbed me and lift me off the ground. Finn pointed out, "This way."

The three of them drove off like the wind as Finn carried me with the claw. The rest of the lemon vehicles chased us with their gritted teeth. Finn used the oil blaster that is located in the rear turn signal, by spreading slippery oil and this gadget allows us to lose them. Except Grem, Acer and the forklifts that are cleverly dodged this oil and chased us continuously. Next, he launched the wheeled motorized jack from the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to Grem, and then deploys its jack, tipping him over. Mater turned around and drove backward. He said, "Dad gum." Then, his deployable machine guns that are in one on each side came out from the side vents. He shoot Acer and the lemon forklifts on the tire wheels that are caused to became flat and lose air. They unable to accerlerate.

Mater smiled as he is still driving backward, "Woohoo! Dad gum!" The machine guns returned in the side vents. He chuckled.

Meanwhile at World Grand Prix at Mexico City, Lightning stood next to the pit spot, feeling sad and worried about Guido's disappearance. Sally told her, "Lightning, I know how you feel that Guido isn't coming back. Perhaps you need a different pit stop instead."

"I know, Sally. I hope Mater, Kristina and the others will find him as soon as possible. I hope." said Lightning.

Luigi sobbed as his antenna holds the tissue to wipe his eyes, "Oh, Guido, my friend, come back to me...to us..."

Ramone told compassionately, "Don't cry, Luigi. Guido's gonna be alright when he find his way to find us."

Meanwhile with Finn, Holley, me and Mater, we stopped by the crates that are standing by the entrance of Z's building. We became exhausted during the mission. Mater panted, "Phew, that was a close call."

"But right now, we need to rest for a while." said Holley.

I nodded tiredly, "Right..." I look around and saw Guido the forklift drove next to the wall of the outdoor building. I gasped happily, "GUIDO!" I ran after him with my happy tears.

Mater, Finn and Holley watched me. Finn smelled and said, "Wait a minute."

Holley asked, "What is it, Finn?"

He answered, "It must be a trap. Let's follow Kristina." He, she and Mater drove off to follow me.

Back with me, I tried to catch up to Guido, not realizing he was a holographic illusion or something as I cried, running, "Slow down, Guido! It's me, Kristina! Your human girlfriend! Remember?"

He went to the right as he is ignoring my calls as I kept chasing him. I went closer to him and smiled softly as I was about to touched him, "Guido..." Once I did, he was a hologram. He has no response. I wondered confusingly, "Huh?"

I touched him again. He disappeared! He's not the real Guido! It's an holographic illusion! I look up and saw Grahana who is in now front of me. He made an evil grin and I yelp with my two hands placed on my lips, "Aah!"

He chuckled as the ray gun came out of his side of his body, "I got you at last."

He zapped the beam ray at me and I screamed, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" That ray gun makes me fell asleep like he did to Guido and I collapsed to the ground. His claw picked me up from the ground and drove away.

Back with Finn, Holley and Mater approached until they saw Grahana ran past them and he is seen carrying me in his claw. Mater shouted, "Holy shoot! It's Grahana! And he got Kristina!"

Finn said, "After them!"

He, Mater and Holley chased Grahana who headed to the entrance as the door rise up. Once he entered, the huge door lowered itself down and left the three spies outside. They braked to a stop.

Mater said worriedly, "It looks like he and the bad guys were going to do horrible things to her. I know it."

Finn said, "Well, we just can't stay outside like this. Come on!"

He blast the missile from his side of his body to the huge door and went kaboom! It was now destroyed. However, the five lemon cars got out and glared at those three. They are wearing welding masks and holding their flamethrowers. Holley blast the electric device at the first one to tazed him until he is knocked out. Finn and Mater were together to beat up the lemon cars without being burned by their flamethrowers.


	8. Chapter 8

In the dungeon of Professor Z's lair, Guido is watching me lying on the floor on my front body. I am still unconscious. Guido said, "Kristina. Kristina, wake up."

I woke up slowly and saw Guido in my eyes. I smiled gladly with a gasp. I stood up and hugged him. He's not a holographic illusion that is used by Grahana. He is the real Guido! I smiled, "Guido! I'm so glad you're alright!"

I released him and asked, "Guido, did any-"

He said determinedly, "No time for a questions. We must escape from Professor Zundapp."

He drove to the metal door as I followed him. He put his lifters under the door and push it up. It rise itself and it's opened.

I was amazed of his strength with my widened eyes, "Wow."

Guido whispered, "Psst! Follow me."

He lead me out of the dungeon and headed to somewhere. He made an evil grin as his eyes shifted to the right at me. His thought said, "_Now I have you right where I want you, you gullible, living organism._"

Meanwhile, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater the Tow Truck sneakily drove through the lair and were in the search of me. Holley added, "There's no sign of her."

Finn told, "We better keep looking."

Mater looks around until he saw a car-like fly floated in front of his eyes and shouted, "Aah! Dad gum!"

Suddenly, the machine guns deployed one on each side of his vehicle body and Mater shouted, "No! Not now!" But it's too late. The machine guns on his sides uncontrollably shoot around the area and he shouted, "Stop! Stop!"

The machine guns halt and got back inside him. There are holes on the wall everywhere and the black lemon cars came out of their hiding places to surround Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater with their glares. They held up their flamethrowers.

Holley glares as she shoots out the electroshock taser-like device from the side of her wheel at one of the lemon cars and tazed him until he got knocked out. Mater then swung his hook to knock the flamethrower off of the lemon car's side of his wheel and yelled, "Hi-ya!"

So the three of those spies are fighting them off.

Back me and Guido, he and I were walking through the corridor. I asked, "What about my friends: Finn, Holley and Mater while we're getting out of here?"

"Oh, they'll be fine."

"What 'fine' are you talking about?"

"They are fine while they're fighting off my-I mean, Professor Zundapp's lemon cars." He answered with an evil grin while I was walking behind him. I grew very worried about him and my friends. There is something fishy going on with Guido and he doesn't seem right.

Then, we got out of the corridor and saw a giant ray machine which is pointing upward at the ceiling. I gasped, "What is that?"

He hid me behind the red, metal oil barrel and whispered, "Shh! I'll go check out there to see if the coast is clear. You wait here." He drove off to another doorway and I hid behind this barrel quietly.

For few moments, I heard a car accelerating sound so I dive into this empty barrel and hid inside it until a black lemon car past me without noticing me in it and he left. I hear nothing so I climb out of this barrel and poke my head out from behind the doorway. I gasps with my widened eyes, "Guido!"

Acer and Grem shove the gagged Guido with a duct tape over his mouth near the doorway. Guido's wheel was clamped by a wheel clamp (known as parking boot) to prevent him from escaping and he muffled, "Mmm! Mmmf! Mmm!"

Both of them drove off, leaving Guido behind. I exclaimed with my whispery voice as I ran up to him, "Guido!" He noticed me and muffles worriedly like he was trying to tell me something as I went closer to him. I asked, "What are you trying to tell me?"

He look up with his eyes shift upward and muffled, "Mmm-mm!" It looks like he's trying to say, "Look out!"

I confused, "What?" I saw a shadow on the floor and it was right between me and Guido. I turn around and shrieked as Grahana, who is sneaking behind me, uses his magnet crane to drop the cube-shaped cage, "Aah!"

This cage drop to the floor and trap me in it. Then, the another Guido drove up with an evil grin and stood next to the real Guido who is gagged and clamped. This fake Guido chuckled evilly and I gasped with horror, "You're not the real Guido with that evil grin! The real one who got clamped and gagged!"

The fake Guido said as he glows white, "Yes, you are correct." He changed shape and transformed into his true identity; Professor Zundapp! He grinned, "But you fall right into your trap."

I asked sternly, "And how are you gonna use me as a battery for this machine?"

Professor Z point his tire wheel at three bell jars and asked, "See them?"

The first one has a 7-foot Asian water monitor lizard, the second one has a brown boot with a plant in it which is the same one from **Wall-E** by Pixar and Walt Disney, and the third one is empty.

He explained as he drove slowly around me in this cage, "The third one is for you, human organism. With this machine, it will drain all of your energy and charge it into this machine that will destroy World Grand Prix and the rest of the racing competitions so Lightning McQueen and every racer will never race. Then, we'll kill them all. Once your energy is drained and the machine is fully charged, you will die..."

I gasps slightly with my widened eyes and Z continued the last word, "Forever."

Guido widened his eyes with shock as he hears this and fear that I'm going to die soon.

I yelled, "I won't let you do this to me, the plants and the animals that are living organisms!"

Professor Z halt for a moment and glare at me. He continued, "Oh really. You may be smart, but you are a gullible, naive for a organic human like you." He look at Grahana and commanded, "Grahana, you can do anything to threaten her precious boyfriend."

I turn my head and watched Grahana hold his spinning drill towards Guido like he was gonna hurt him. I became worried as I grab the metal cage bars and cried, "Stop! Don't hurt him! Please!"

Grahana stops for a moment and the three of them look at me. I told sadly, "You can do anything to me, but I won't let you threaten Guido and my friends. Now please let him go."

Professor Z said, "Very well then. We'll let him go after we finish with you first." He look at Grahana and said, "Grahana, release her." He then turn to Maximo who approaches him and commanded, "Maximo, tied her up and keep her boyfriend from escaping so he can watch her."

Maximo the white lemon forklift saluted. Granaha uses his magnet crane to lift the cage off of me to set me free and then, Maximo drove behind me slowly and uses his robot hands that came out of the sides of his body to tie me up in the rope. Next, he uses his gadget ability to grab and levitate Guido off the floor with a small, red tractor beam from his red headlights.

We walk over to the third bell jar and then, I turn around, Professor Z chuckled and he drove closer to me slowly like he's going to maneuver me into walking backwards toward the empty third bell jar that vanished. I exclaimed, "Stop! Stay away!"

He grinned, "Ah, you're scared, are you? Time for you to go where you're supposed to be."

Suddenly, Finn, Holley and Mater arrived and drove up to me just for them to protect me. I smiled gladly, "Finn! Mater! Holley! Thank goodness you're all here on time! How do you find me?"

Finn answered, "We use this tracker to find you there."

"And we're coming to rescue you and Guido." Mater smiled and winked at me.

Grahana grinned evilly, "But you three were too late for now." He push the button on the floor and the bell jar conjured up to trap me in it. I cried, "Help!"

Mater gasped, "Kristina!" He became angry and then uses his hook to pull Maximo by the rear bumper which causes him to release Guido who shook himself rapidly until the duct tape loosen from his mouth so he can speak. He shouted, "Kristina, can you get out of there?!"

I cried, still trapped in this bell jar, "I can't get out, Guido!"

Holley then remove the wheel clamp off his rear wheels so he can get free. Guido then worriedly drove up to me and uses his lifters to pull the bell jar up, but no used and he's grunting. However, it won't pull off. I cried, "Guido, you can't take this bell jar off! The machine will!"

He stopped and asked worriedly, "What?"

I told sadly, "You can't get me out unless you use this machine to set me free. For now on, you have to get out of here and fast. Go without me. Finn, Holley and Mater will take care of this."

"No, I'm not leaving you because I like you."

"As a friend?"

"No, I mean. I like-like you."

"That's love, Guido. I love you too." I smiled with my batted, sparkling eyes.

He smiled back at me with his sparkling, batted eyes. Then, he is grabbed by Grahana with his magnet crane and screamed, "Aah!"

I cried worriedly, "No!"

Grahana laughed evilly at Guido, "You're not going anywhere, tiny." He chuckled as he push the other button on the floor and the machine activated. It started to drain mine's, the giant lizard's and the plant's energies. His eyes shifted at Finn battled Professor Z and Maximo fought back Holley and said, "Now to finish the spies once and for all." The blaster came out of the left side of his body and about blasted the electricity at them. Mater uses his deployable machine guns on his body sides and shouted as he shoot bullets at the blaster, "Stop!"

The blaster is now shot down and broken. Grahana shouted as it went back into his body, "No!" He growled at Mater as he uses his huge mechanical claw to lunge towards him and drops Guido from his magnet crane, "Why, you little!"

Mater smiled determinedly and drove under him due to that Grahana has oversized tire wheels. He swung his hook that is connected to Grahana's rear bumper and then pull him which causes him to fell onto his roof that is his head. Grahana shouted, "Oof!" He can't get up while he's lying on the floor with his roof-like head or something.

Maximo is looking around for Holley Shiftwell who snuck up behind him and then lock up his wheel with a wheel clamp before tazing him with an electroshock taser-like device before he passed out.

Professor Z is now cornered by Finn McMissile who point his deployable machine guns at him from his sides of the body. Finn said with a glare, "Give it up, Z."

Professor Zündapp chuckled, "Before you arrest me, the machine is almost completely charged." As he says this, Finn look at me with a shocked face and I was nearly passed out and dying helplessly. I fell on my butt and my eyes are slowly closing. Holley, Guido and Mater look at me worriedly.

Mater shouted, "Kristy!"

Zündapp laughed evilly and grinned even more as he watched me, "Look at that, it's your little friend! Let's watch her die together, shall we?"

The meter bar in this machine is glowing blue and one more black bar that is right above the piled up blue bars which means one more bar and the machine will be fully charged. I am now passed out and died. Guido watches me with horror, but became determined so he drove up to the second, green metal barrel of oil that is right next to the empty one, pick it up and then toss it at the machine, spilling the black oil all over the machine console. The circuits of this machine started to electrocuted and the meter goes down which causes to return the energy to me, the lizard and the plant.

Mater shouted with his widened eyes, "Dad gum!" Then, his deployable machine guns pop out of the sides of his body and rapidly shoot bullets at the machine, destroying it for good. The bell jars vanished and set me, the big lizard and the planet free. This lizard crawl off to escape on its own. Zündapp/Z shouted with his widened eyes, "NO! My invention is ruined!"

Guido smirked at Z, "Peet stop."

Finn uses his two grappling hooks from his front bumper to tied up Professor Z and then, Holley uses her electroshock device to tazed Z until he is knocked out. The machine started to explode and you can see steel bolts flying out of the puff of gray smoke. Once the smoke is clear, I was lying on the ground, still tied up and unconscious. Guido shouted worriedly, "KRISTINA!" He drove up to me quickly while Finn, Holley and Mater watches him worriedly.

Guido went close to my dead body, untie the rope from me and hold me in his lifters close to him. His lifter gently strokes my cheek and his eyes started to fill with tears. He spoke to me sadly, "Kristina...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I was trying my best to keep you alive and unharmed, but now I made things went wrong that I'm afraid of. I want you and your soul back now because... I love you." He started to sob sadly and the song, "**You'll Be In My Heart**" sung by Glenn Close and Phil Collins at Walt Disney's movie film, "**_Tarzan._**"

Glenn Close (voiceover): ** Come stop your cryin'  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here dont you cry. **

Phil Collins (voiceover): ** For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here dont you cry.**

'Cos you'll be in my heart,  
Yes you'll be in my heart,  
From this day on now and forever more.

You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always, always. 

The song fades and it's done. After few verses sung, I glow blue due to that destroyed ray machine. Guido continuously crying and my hand stirred a little with my fingers twitch slightly. I open my eyes slowly, lift my hand and place my palm on Guido's cheek. I spoke softly, "It's alright, Guido. I'm with you and in your heart so don't you cry."

Mater gasped, "Guido, look! She's alive!"

Guido open his eyes while the tears streamed down on his cheeks and look down. He gasps happily, "Kristina, you're back! I thought I lost you forever!"

I giggled as I got up and holding his lifter with my hand, "Guido, you saved my life and everyone else's."

Finn added with a smirk as he point his tire wheel at the tied up Grahana, Maximo and Zundapp, "And we arrest Z, Grahana and Maximo."

Professor Z yelled, "Once we get out of this jail, we'll get you all for this-" He is then shocked by Holley's shock guns from her center of the tire wheel and yelled, "Aah!"

Holley commented as she rolls her eyes, "He was getting on my nerves."

I look at Guido while holding his lifters with my hands and asked with a smile, "So, any reward you will get besides the kiss?"

He became puzzled with a blush and a nervous smile, "Well, uh, I don't know."

I grinned, "How about we go for a paradise in Hawaii? It's where couples go there for a date and the romantic vacation."

He smiled, "That's not a bad idea."

I chuckled before he and I kiss each other while Finn, Holley and Mater watch us with their smiles.


	9. Final Chapter 9

Two days later at the Hawaiian beach shore, Guido and I kissed each other with the sun above our heads. Guido is wearing a flowery necklace around him and I'm wearing my red, short-sleeved, buttoned shirt with white flowers on it, light blue shorts that are down to my knees, red sandals, and my black, long hair is now straight and down with a red flower on the right side of my head. Also, I no longer had makeup on since last four days, I was wearing my dress for a party. After we kissed, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Flo, Ramone, Sarge, Fillmore, Luigi, Sheriff, Red the Fire Truck, Mater, Siddeley, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and my two human friends: Brian and Zoey cheered.

He and I blush at each other. Lightning drove up to me and asked, "So, Kristy, what do you want us to do during the Hawaiian paradise?"

I answered with a smile, "Well, since there are no bad guys who are coming after me anymore, so we had free fun vacation time."

Mater smiled, "Woo! Alright! That'll be great!"

Holley giggled and smiled, "Oh, Finn and I need to get back to our headquarters with Aalina Suman in it for now."

Finn added, "Since we got some duties to take care of."

Holley smiled, "Good luck with your vacation for now, Mater." She then kisses Mater on the cheek and drove off with Finn. Mater blushed and smiled, "Oh, gosh..."

Brian the human boy with white complexion, light brown, straight hair with spiky fringe, blue T-shirt, black knee shorts, black sandals and blue eyes smiled, "Well, let's go have some fun."

All of us cheered, "Yay!"

Ramone cheered, "Alright!"

Then, we all split up and do something fun while the song, "**Mr. Blue Sky**", which is sung by Electric Light Orchestra (ELO), started to play.

** Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight **

I pointed my finger at the dolphin that jump up from the ocean and smiled, "Hey, look! A dolphin!"

** It's stopped rainin' **

Zoey the 17 year old human girl with white complexion, cream blond hair with side bangs tied and was tied in a low ponytail, pink tang-top shirt, blue short shorts, pink sandals, pink lips and green eyes smiled, "Let's take a picture of it." She took out the camera out of her pocket while the ELO sang in voiceover.

** Everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day hey, hey **

She took a picture of a dolphin diving down to the ocean. Then, Brian and Mater chat with each other. He asked, "So, what's your secret talent, Mater?"

** Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city **

Mater answered, "I can drive backward without getting hit."

** On the streets where once was pity **

Brian pondered, "Hmm."

** Mister blue sky is living here today hey, hey. **

Brian had an idea and said, "I got a fun idea for you."

"What's that?"

He went close and whisper to Mater while the song continue singing.

** Mister blue sky, please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long, so long  
Where did we go wrong? **

Few minutes later, Zoey laughed as she toss the frisbee into the sky, "Ha ha! Catch, Mater!"

** Mister blue sky, please tell us why **

Mater said while driving backward and chase the frisbee, "I'm gonna catch it while driving backward."

** You had to hide away for so long, so long **

"Coming through! Dad gum!" exclaimed Mater while drove past between me, Guido, Sally and Lightning who are having a dating picnic.

** Where did we go wrong? **

Mater then jump up and caught the frisbee with his mouth. He muffled while holding it in his mouth, "I got it!"

Somewhere in the beach, the forklift musicians are playing while the lead guitarist forklift is strumming his rock guitar during the music instrumental break. By the shore, Guido and I were ready to toss the skipping stones to the ocean. I asked, "Are we ready to toss skipping stones to the ocean?"

"Si." Guido smiled with excitement.

I smiled as I was about to toss it, "Here we go." I toss it to the ocean and it skips two times until it drowned.

It's now his turn to toss his own stone and it skips on the ocean five times until it drowned.

** Hey you with the pretty face. **

Later at 5 PM, Guido point his lifter at the door and smiled, "Ladies first."

I smiled, "Thank you, Guido."

** Welcome to the human race. **

I entered the concert building and then next, Flo, Zoey and Sally entered. In there, we watch some forklifts doing some fire dancing and twirling with fire staffs. Some of the vehicles and humans watch them with joy.

** A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for **

Three forklift dancers are twirling their fire tricks while the two pink hula forklifts dancing.

** Hey there, mister blue.  
We're so pleased to be with you.  
Look around see what you do,  
Ev'rybody smiles at you.**

Hey there, mister blue.  
We're so pleased to be with you.  
Look around see what you do,  
Ev'rybody smiles at you. 

They did the finale pose and all of us applauded, "Woo!"

The silver, male jeep with gray eyes drove on stage with the microphone stand in front of him and sing with a robotic-like voice, "** Mister blue sky, mister blue sky.  
Mister blue sky. **

Mater the Tow Truck then step into the stage and sing with a microphone stand in front of his mouth, "** Mister blue, you did it right.  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over,  
Now his hand is on your shoulder.  
Never mind, I'll remember you this way! **"

The voiceover chorus: ** I'll remember you this way! **

Later that night in the middle of the beach, all of us ran up to the shore, turn around and watch Guido is setting up the timer on his camera stand. I asked with a smile, "Guido, are you ready?"

** Mister blue sky, please tell us why **

Guido winked, "Peet stop, girl."

** You had to hide away for so long, so long **

Guido the Forklift drove up to us and stood next to me.

** Where did we go wrong? **

Mater smiled, "Now everybody say, 'Dad gum!'"

**Snap!**

Now you can see the photo of me, Zoey, Brian, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Flo, Ramone, Sarge, Fillmore, Luigi, Sheriff, Red the Fire Truck, Mater, and Guido in the brown wooden frame which is hanging on the wall as the song faded and ended.

My voice said in offscreen or voiceover, "I love you, Guido."

"I love you too, Kristina." said Guido's voice in offscreen until the scene faded to black.

**The End.**


End file.
